This invention consists of a binding for a sliding board, for example for sliding on snow or the boards known as “snowboards”, which allow an easy and quick release of the anchoring mechanism located in the boot through a rotation and bayonet clamping mechanism.
The sport of snowboarding or sliding through the snow on board, requires that both feet of the user are placed immobile on the board, so that the user can perform the required maneuvers while being able to maintain the balance on the board.
The immobile placement is performed in many different ways. A common way is to have a body embracing the boot as a sandal so that the athlete must sit down in order to place each boot on the corresponding binding; one example is shown in ES 2 357 338.
ES 2 261 095 describes a release system for ski boots and snowboard bindings, comprising an electronic device with an emitter and a receiver electronic device which performs the opening of the binding. This requires that both the board and the emitter, possibly holding the handle of a ski pole, comprises an energy source, which increases the weight and complexity of the binding.
ES 2 341 825 describes a magnetic binding device of a boot to a ski board or snowboard. This binding may be unstable when usual skiing or snowboarding impacts occur, for example in jumps, being difficult its separation.
WO 96/23557 describes an adjustable binding device in angular position.
ES 2 188 403 describes a binding for snowboards comprising plates with protuberances susceptible of binding to several components installed in the boots' base with binding elements by longitudinal displacement.
ES 2 330 600 describes an autonomous pneumatic control system securing boots to snowboards or skis by vacuum suction, which requires that the athlete carries a suction pump.